JUEGO DE SERPIENTES
by aionalfaomega
Summary: Existira realmente el amor entre los hijos de Slithering, cuando no hay confianza y lo unico que les importa es ellos mismos. Dos seres tan diferentes y tan similares a la vez; cabellos de oro mezclados con mechones de oscuridad. LuciusxSnape
1. Chapter 1

-¡Maldicion, estupido Black!.

Un joven alto de cabello de oro entro colericamente cual tormenta en su habitacion, no le importo molestar a su compa?ro de habitacion, ya habia aguantado mucho el coraje para seguirlo disimulando. Tuvo que guardar su compostura durante todo el dia, con una careta diplomatica de hipocrecia que usaban todos los que pertenecian a familias distinguidas. Sus ojos eran de un color plata, con una frialdad que parecian dos tempanos de hielo, su rostro era perfecto casi sobrenatural, parecia casi un angel, casi, ya que en el no habia lugar alguno para la compasion o el cari, no sentia mas amor que por si mismo, un demonio en el cuerpo de un angel. Era un egocentrico, que solo le interesaba el linaje de la familia de la persona con quien hablaba, mas especificamente si era sangre pura o no.

No pudo evitar levantar la vista cuando su compañero irrumpio en la habitacion, de todal escuela el era el unico que podia decir que no era la primera vez en verlo asi, Lucius Malfoy siempre esperaba hasta llegar a su habitacion para descargar todo el estres que sentia, la presencia de el al parecer nunca le habia importado y eso era por que era casi nula, siempre pasaba desapercibido, eso no le molestaba en nada, para el mejor que nadie lo viera a que comenzaran a molestarlo, el era completamente opuesto a Lucius en cuanto a casi todo, su cabello era oscuro como la noche, no era sedoso como el de su compañero, mas bien tenia un aspecto algo grasoso pero eso se debia a su color, sin embargo eso a nadie le importaba, su rostro a medida estaba oculto bajo mechones , gracias a las contantes molestias por todo el colegio se habia vuelto retraido y casi nunca hablaba, y sumandole a ello que no era bueno en ningun deporte, pero un genio en la clase de pociones, lo veian como un cerebrito raro, un insecto el cual todos quieren picar y hostigar.

Sin embargo pese a ello el y Malfoy no eran tan diferentes, ambos pertenecian a Slythering, y ambos sentian un cierto desprecio por los sangre sucia y los muggels, cada uno por sus propias razones, sin embargo cada uno era letal a su manera y eso lo habian descubierto con el tiempo, ambos respetaban eso. Pero eso no significaba que anduvieran por los pasillos de Hogwarts como los mejores amigos, cada uno, mas Malfoy tenia que guardar sus apariencias, ademas de que el rubio no era de las personas que se la pasaban salvando o ayudando a su amigo, nunca lo agredia, pero tampoco lo ayudaba cuando estaba en problemas, de hecho a veces veia desde con cierta diversion lo que los demas le hacian, siempre era divertido ver a la gente sufrir.

Esas burlas era algo que el moreno se cobraba en situaciones como la de esta noche. Tenia un espectaculo privado de una rabieta del mas engreido de la escuela.

El rubio se paseaba de un lado a otro como leon enjaulado, recitando monologos y reproches hacia el y hacia todo ser viviente, soltando preguntas al aire, el moreno sabia que no valia la pena ni escucharlas ya que nunca eran dirigidas a nadie; solo una vez en las primeras noches juntos, Lucius lanzo una pregunta, viendolo y callando por completo. No recordaba que habia contestado, pero lo unico que recibio fue un:

_"Ocupade de tus asuntos"._

Ambos respetaban la privacidad de cada uno, ninguno confiaba suficientemente en el otro como para contarle sus secretos, sin embargo Snape sabia cuando algo realmente le molestaba al otro, y no cosas como las de Black y Potter, algunas veces se quedaba mas retraido y suceptible, Snape sabia que eso estaba relacionado con su familia, cartas que le enviaban, sabia que eran de ella por el sello, pero nunca quiso preguntarle ni esperaba que Malfoy le dijera algo, pero en esos casos siempre habia un silencio incomodo entre los dos.

Pero esa noche podia relajarse, solo era otra rabieta a causa de que Black no le hacia caso.

Sabia que Lucius se moria por el, pero tambien sabia que la unica razon por la que lo queria era solo por que un Malfoy siempre obtenia lo que queria, y un Black no podia faltar a su lista de conquistas, con el podria superar a su unico rival, el mismo Sirius Black; ambos competian por quien se llebava mas y mas rapido a la cama a las chicas y chicos de la escuela, una competencia en la cual Snape no tenia ningun interes en saber el marcador ni mucho menos los detalles; pero apesar de ello tuvo o fue involucrado. Sucedio despues de que habia acabado su clase de pociones, habia terminado mas rapido que sus compañeros y lo dejaron salir mas temprano, cosa que aprovecho para ir rapido a su dormitorio y tomar unos libros y poder relajarse un poco sin que lo estuvieran molestando Black y Potter quienes tardarian otra hora mas en pociones, cuando llego a la sala comun no le extraño que estuviera sola, subio rapidamente las escaleras apunto estaba de tomar el pomo de la puerta, cuando se abrio, de ella salio una joven, un tanto sonrojada y agitada. Severus solo suspiro, sabia perfectamente por que la joven salia asi, no era la primera vez que Mafoy se llevaba a chicas a su habitacion, el menor solo pensaba en que al menos deberia dejar una señal o encantamiento para que nadie entrara o buscarse otro sitio. Entro rapidamente con la vista puesta en el piso, solo iria por su libro y ya, no estaba interesado en ver nada mas.

-¿Saliste temprano Severus?-dijo Malfoy arrastrando cada palabra como solia hacerlo.

A Snape no le parecio raro el tono de voz de su amigo, ya estaba acostumbrado a su sacarrona voz, lo que le extra? fue que su no viniera de la cama de el si no de...

-Mi cama...-musito el moreno atonito.

Frente a el estaba un Lucius, con la camisa blanca sin abrochar la cual se le pegaba seductoramente al cuerpo a causa del leve rocio de sudor sobre el, la cremallera de su pantalon asi como su boton estaban abiertos sosteniendose a penas sin dejarlo completamente descubierto, tentando a cualquiera en perderse mas abajo. Apoyado sobre uno de los pilares al pie de la cama con su cabeza ligeramente recargada y ladeada dejando su cabellera a un lado.

Con una escena asi, a cualquiera le hubiera dado un derrame nasal, pero el moreno estaba mas preocupado por su cama que por otra cosa.

-¿Que haces ahi?.

Lucius le dedico una sonrisa juguetona antes de responder.

-Solo estoy tomando un pequeño respiro.

-¿ por que ahi?

-Por que es una pena que tu cama sea la unica que solo se usa para dormir.

-¿para que mas la quiero?-mascullo.

-Vamos Sev, ya eres un poco mayorcito para que te explique.-sonrio picaramente antes de seguir- es muy comoda, los resortes son mas resistentes que la mia-comenzo a dar peque?s saltos-Voy a pedir que la cambien por una nueva.

-Yo voy atener que quemarla.

-No seas tan dramatico, por que no sales un momento en lo que yo limpio esto. Te prometo que lo dejo tal y como estaba como en las otras veces.

-?Otras veces¿o es la primera, quieres decir que...

-Toma un poco de sol, que falta te hace. veniste por esto ¿no?.

De entre las sanas el rubio saco el libro que el otro leia. Severus no sabia que hacia ahi revuelto con Lucius, ni queria saberlo. Malfoy apenas lo estiro y el otro lo tomo rapidamente sin hacer el menor contacto posible.

-Tranquilo no muerdo... a veces.

Severus levanto una ceja y miro de forma despectiva al rubio. Una expresion que seria caracteristica de por vida.

-Estupido Malfoy-mascullo mordiendose un labio al salir de la habitacion-Estupido y sensual Malfoy-un minuto mas en esa habitacion y su cara se hubiera puesto como la de un tomate, por fortuna tenia un buen autocontrol, pero no podia durar tanto.

Snape durmio en la sala comun durante una semana. Solo hasta que cambio las sabanas y hubo limpiado con pociones. Tambien hubiera preferido no ver a Lucius por un largo periodo de tiempo, pero parecia que el rubio sabia sobre su renuencia a verlo, y este como si se tratase de pasarela , se paseaba de un lado a otro frente al moreno. Como cuando estaban en el comedor y el moreno se ocultaba detras de un libro Lucius se sentaba frente a el, y si no le hacia caso comenzaba a aventarle de lo que estuviera comiendo, llamandole insesantemente, y cuando finalmente Severus volteaba este lo veia mordazmente y se volteaba a otro lado o le decia:

-¿ue pasa Snape, no te gusta mi comida?

-¡Severus!-el moreno fue tomado por sorpresa-¿Podrias al menos escuchar a la gente cuando te habla?

-Lo siento- suspiro alzando la vista de su libro, a Malfoy siempre habia que darle por su lado, y fingir que se le escuchaba-Estaba leyendo.

-Por eso tu no tienes amigos, todo el dia te la pasas con esos libros.

-Lo siento por no ser como tu-respondio sarcasticamente regresando a su libro.

-¿Me estas escuchando?.

-Estoy leyendo-dijo sin alzar su vista ya que tras su libro ocultaba una pequeña sonrisa de burla.

-¡Tu siempre estas leyendo!.

Le arrebato el libro para poder ver su cara, no soportaba que lo ignoraran, pero lo que encontro fue aun peor, una burla dibujada en el rostro de su compa?ro, que estallo en risa por el estado tan deporable en que se hallaba. Lucius fulminaban con sus ojos plateados al menor, pero a este no le hacia ningun efecto.

-¡Callate!-ladro el mayor tomando del cuello de la camisa al otro, sin embargo seguia sin quitarle aquella risa.

Frustrado arrojo al otro sobre la cama y sacando su barita apuntandolo. Severus dejo de reir solo hasta que se dio cuenta que no podia moverse, le habian arrojado un encantamiento. Trato de moverse pero fue inutil, su barita estaba lejos de el, y aunque la tuviera no podria moverla. Estaba completamente a merced del otro; sobre su cama y con las brazos sobre su cabeza como si una mano invisible los sujetara.

Lucius parecio calmarse, una sonrisa enferma aparecio en sus labios, realmente amaba disponer de la gente a su antojo. Se sento a ahorcajadas sobre el menor dejando caer todo su peso sobre su cintura.

-¿Acaso crees que no puedo contigo o Black¿Crees que no les puedo hacer pasar un mal rato a ambos?-su sonrisa se borro, dejando una expresion de arrogancia.

-Claro que si-mascullo el menor con una mirada retadora-eres capaz de eso y mas. Por que tu no eres de los que se enfrenta frente a uno, no, prefieres esconderte y a asechar a tu enemigo desde las sombras, buscando alguna debilidad y cuando se vea mas indefenso atacarle donde mas le duele. No te importa si para ello te tengas que llevar tambien a tus compañeros o amigos. No eres mas que una serpiente que se la pasa siseando por toda la escuela, buscando a quien morder e inyectarle todo ese veneno que llevas dentro.

-Eso es...-Malfoy puso la punta de su barita sobre la yugular del otro y acerco amenazantemente su rostro- Lo mas lindo que me han dicho-Malfoy se enderezo de nuevo y alejo su barita del otro, con una enorme sonrisa- Gracias Sev, se ve que me conoces bien-le dio pequeños golpecitos en la nariz mientras guiñaba un ojo.-y eso es...realmente peligroso para mi, pero mas para ti-Severus apenas se habia tranquilizado cuando de nuevo la actitud del cambiaba, Lucius tenia que ir a ver a un sicologo para que le revisara esos cambios de personalidad- No puedo permitir que alguien me conosca tanto, no por mucho tiempo claro.-Lucius habia vuelto acercarse a su rostro, y esta vez estaba solo a un centimetro de darle un beso, su rostro no demostraba expresion alguna, sus ojos tenian una inquietante calma- Por lo cual lamentablemente, un dia de estos tu tendras que desaparecer de mi camino, asi que...no te sorprenda que el dia menos pensado te traicione y te haga una mala jugada- se alejo de nuevo, otro cambio de personalidad a uno mas alegre y jovial.

-¿por que me lo dices?

-Por que a pesar de lo que piensas, me caes bien Sev, ademas asi es mas divertido. Me divierto viendo como esperan a ser atacados todo el tiempo, y cuando menos lo esperan...Bueno,yo ya te avise Sev-se levanto peresosamente de su amigo- Asi que te advierto, por mas tentador que parezca, no te vayas a enamorar de mi.

-¿Quien estaria tan enfermo?

-Lo que tu digas-lentamente comenzo alejarse hacia la salida- Creo que voya tomar aire un rato, no me esperes despierto.

-¡Malfoy!

-Asi, se me olvidaba-Saco su barita apuntando a su compañero- Leviossa- entonces un grande y pesado libro comenzo a flotar amenazadoramente sobre la cabeza del menor-No te interrumpo mas en tu lectura.

Lucius abandono la habitacion dejando solo a su compa?ro.

-¡Lucius!-el otro sabia que era inutil gritar, el no regresaria, ademas seria peligroso llamar la atencion de sus dems compar?ros, quien sabe que cosas podrian hacerle en ese estado. No tenia muchas alternativas, ni siquiera podia ller a que gracias a la gravedad los hojas del libro se veenian hacia el-Estupido Lucis-mascullo.

Malfoy no podia creer lo facil que era encontrar chicas dispuestas a todo a tan altas horas de la noche. Aunque despues de una hora se tornaban algo aburridas, con sus estupidas platicas, chicas huecas. Cuando regreso a su habitacion no pudo evitar acercarse y serciorarse si su compa?ro se habia safado del agarre. Lo encontro durmiiendo aun con los brazos arriba, pero mas relajados, ni siquiera se habia dado cuenta de que ya pocia moverse.

-Severus Severus. Si hubieras leido un poco mas este libro para los de quinto, te habrias dado cuenta que no es mas que un hechizo de nivel muy bajo, sirve para ayudarse a uno mismo a mantener la calma. Lo llaman el abrazo de Anaconda, por que mientras mas luchas menos podras moverte, pero si te relajas escaparas de el. Que lastima que aun vayas en cuarto.

El menor se removio un poco, haciendo que unos mechones se le vinieran a la cara. No penso cuando se acerco a aquel rostro y hacer a un lado aquel cabello, para luego acariciar sus palidas mejillas hasta llegar a sus labios; en ese momento Lucius sintio un escalofrio y se aparto de inmediato extra?do por su comportamiento.

-Que peligroso...para ti-sonrio mordazmente al timpo que arrastraba cada palabra- Buenas noches Severus.

Se fue a su cama acostandose de inmediato, dandole la espalda a su compañero, pero antes de dormir agito su barita sobre su hombro. Un golpe seco se escucho en la habitacion seguido por un quejido. Severus se desperto al acto al sentir como el libro caia pesadamente sobre su nariz. Se enderezo de inmediato buscando al responsable, encontrando a un Lucius "dormido tranquilamente". La rubia cabellera no le dejaba ver su rostro. Ya era muy tarde y tenia que levantarse en la mañana temprano. No tenia ganas de perder mas tiempo.

-Buenas noches Lucius-Mascullo con desprecio, girandose para acostarse de una buena vez.

-Buenas noches Sev-respondio con sorna despues de un momento.

Snape se volteo para encontrarse de nuevo con la espalda de su compa?ro.

-Mañana me la pagas.


	2. Aliento de troll

El laboratorio de Hogwarts no era un lugar del cual muchas personas se sentian comodas, era oscuro y le faltaba ventilacion, y los olores de las diferentes sustancias invadian el aire, los alumnos abandonaban el laboratorio en cuanto acababan la practica. Sin embargo para Severus no habia mejor lugar que aquel laboratorio. Todos los defectos por los cuales los demas escapaban, eran para el las cualidades por las que se quedaban, ademas de que ahi no lo molestaban, ni siquiera Potter ni Black que no aguantaban mas de cinco minutos dentro fuera de la clase.

Despues de ayudar a su profesor y hablar con Dumbledore, pudo finalmente tener acceso a casi cualquier hora y tener uso libre de los materiales de laboratorio. Para el la realizacion de pocimas consistia en un delicado arte. Y en muy poco tiempo se dio cuenta de las grandes cambios que podia ocurrir en una pocima con tan solo invertir el moviento del cucharon. Cada dia perfeccionaba sus brebajes, en contrando nuevas maneras de hacerlos mas potentes, era my perfeccionista en cuanto a eso, y siempre que acaba una comenzaba de nuevo a mejorarla e intentar cosas nuevas.

Esta vez habia trabajado en un elixir casi por todo un mes, y esta vez aquel parecia ser el mas prometedor, la consumacion de todo aquel trabajo y estudio, solo faltaba unas ultimas gotas en el peque? frasco para acabar, tenia el frasco a la altura de sus ojos para poder ver mejor, su pulso era firme nada podia hacerlo dudar, nada...

-¿Que es esa cosa?-un siseo en su oreja hizo que perdiera la concentracion derramando gran liquido en la pocion.

Nada podia hacerlo perder el pulso, pero Lucius Malfoy no era nada. Todo el trabajo de un mes echado a la basura gracias a Malfoy.

-¿Que quieres Malfoy?-mascullo el menor.

-Solo vine a saludarte a este lugar tan...oscuro y raro. ¿ que no puedes buscar un lugar mas deprimente? No me dan tantas ganas de suicidarme como quiero.

-Siento mucho que no sea de tu agrado como lo es tu casa. Que es lo que quieres?

-Quisiera que me hicieras un lubricante, es que la tengo muy grande.- Severus lo miro impacible.-y que me ayudaras a una tarea sobre posiones, si es que tienes tiempo...lo del lubricante puedes dejarlo para despues.

-¿Que es?.-Pregunto como si no hubiera oido lo ultimo, ni lo primero.

Snape no podia negarle la ayuda a su compañero, no por que existiera entre ellos un estrecho lazo o siquiera le importara un poco, pero sabia que si no lo hacia Lucius no lo dejaria en paz, ademas de que en cierta forma se lo debia, si no fuera por Malfoy no tendria aquellos libros que tanto queria; al rubio no le interesaba el estudio y si fuera por el todos sus libros estarian en la basura, pero entonces desidio darles un mejor uso, dandoselos a Snape quien iba un año adelantado gracias a ello, los leia y cada vez que tenia un examen o un trabajo el moreno le daba un resumen, Malfoy solo tenia que memorizar aquellas hojas.

Esta vez se trataba de una pocima, nada dificil para el, solo le basto ver los ingredientes para saber lo que queria.

-¿Para cuando?

-Para mañana-Severus lo miro seriamente-No es cierto, es para pasado.

-¿Bromeas?-el rubio solo nego con su cabeza-¿Sabes cuanto tarda en estar algo asi?, Me llevaria todo un dia y una noche entera.

-Que bueno que es sabado por la tarde .

El rubio se fue sin darle tiempo a replica, gracias a el pasaria todo su fin de semana en el laboratorio; no es que tuviera planes, en cualquier otro momento aquella tarea hubiera resultado muy facil para el, pero ahora la premura del tiempo lo presionaba, no le gustaba trabajar bajo presion y menos si se trataba de posiones.

Como habia predicho termino tarde ya tarde el domingo, habia pasado todo el dia en el laboratorio, ni siquiera habia salido a comer en todo el domingo y parte de la tarde del sabado, pero ni siquiera eso le importo, solo queria llegar a dormir. Llego a su habitacion encontrando a un comodo Malfoy acostado sobre su cama, jugando con lo parecia ser una snitch dorada, recordaba haberla visto antes, y se dio cuenta de que era la que traia Potter el dia en que lo colgaron de sus calzoncillos dos dias atras.

Cuando vio entrar al moreno el rubio se acerco, pero unos pasos antes se detuvo y despues saco un pa?elo de seda, para colocarselo sobre la nariz.

-Apestas.-siseo simplemente.

-Gracias-dijo el otro- eso ocurre cuando te la estas la mayor parte del dia en el laboratorio.

-Ya te dije que no estuvieras tanto tiempo en ese lugar pareces una rata de laboratorio.

-Aqui esta tu tarea-dio un paso hacia Malfoy, pero en rubio retrocedio dos.

-Aliento de troll.

-Tu siempre tan encantador-le arrojo el elixir, para darle la espalda e ir directo a su cama.

-¿Que crees que haces?, no voya dejarte acostar en la cama con ese estado.

-¿Preocupado por mi salud e higiene?, que encantador, no pudieron escoger a nadie mejor para prefecto.

-Si lo se-dijo modestamente el rubio haciendo un mechon de su cabello para atras-pero no solo es por tu propio bien, si no el de mi nariz. Aliento de troll.

-¿A que querias que oliera si me la pase todo el dia mesclando hiervas olorosas todo el dia? ademas no puedo hacer nada para solucionarlo, ya estan cerrados los baños, tengo que esperar hasta mañana.

-No todos. "Aliento de troll".

-Los unico que estan abiertos a estas horas son los de los prefectos -el moreno se exaspero- y lo unico que me dices es que huelo a...-el menor por fin entendio, mientras que el otro alzaba una ceja a un metro de distancia-¿Por que me lo dices?.

-Yo solo te digo como es tu olor.

El baño de los prefectos era realmente mejor que el de los alumnos corrientes, ademas de que eran mas privados, hacia mucho que no tomaba un baño tan tranquilo sin que lo estuvieran molestando sus demas compañeros. Cerro sus ojos un momento para descansar, era realmente relajante.

-¿Cansado?.-una voz suave invadio todo el lugar, a Severus lo tomo por sorpresa.

-¿Que haces aqui?

-Nada mejor que un baño a media noche para relajar e irse a dormir. ¿Te has fijado que ultimamente te la pasas preguntandome eso, acaso no puedo estar en los mismos sitios que tu? yo tambien soy alumno, ademas la pregunta seria ¿que haces tu aqui alumno promedio de Hogwarts?, este es el baño de prefectos y yo si soy un prefecto.

Sus ebras de oro flotaban delicadamente sobre el agua, mientras que otras se pegaban a su pecho de marfil, entre sus manos tenia jugando aquella pequeña snitch dorada.

-¿no es la que traia Potter? -dijo tratando de desviar la conversacion.

-20 puntos menos a Potter por posecion ilicita de equipo deportivo, y diez puntos a cada uno por mal comportamiento. 60 puntos en total.-Severus cerro sus ojos un momento para hacer la cuenta mental.

-Deberian ser 40.

-No, 60-Snape lo vio intrigado, Malfoy suspiro al tener que nombrarlos-20 a Potter, por lo que ya te dije; y 10 a parte a cada uno: Potter, Black, Lupin y esa sangre sucia de Lill, o como quiera que se llame.

-Remus y Ly...y ella no me hicieron nada.

Lucius quien jugaba con la snitch no pudo evitar que se le fuera de entre las mamos cuando escucho aquello.

-¿Defiendes a esa sangre sucia y a ese cicatrizado? ¿acaso crees que lo hago por ti?-volteo furioso-¿ crees que me importa, o peor aun que le importas a ellos?, tu los vistes, como se burlaban, se reian de ti, esa asquerosa sangre sucia y ese...

-¡Lo se!,pero...Lyli y Lupin, ellos siempre...-el moreno bajo su mirada al agua para buscar la respuesta ahi.

-Lyli y Lupin...¿acaso...te gusta uno de esos Grifindor, la sangre sucia, o el cicatrizado?-Severus alzo la vista un tanto sorprendido por la suposicion de su compañero.

-No seas ridiculo Mal...-no pudo decir mas por que el mayor ya estaba casi encima de el, acorralandolo en la bañera.

-No podrias degradar mas la casa de Slythering. De hecho no podrias degradarte mas, ya que pasas todo el tiempo en la biblioteca con esa sangre sucia y aquel infeliz de Remus.

-Por si no te has dado cuenta mi imagen es de lo menos que me preocupo, ademas ya se de ella, pero...¿por que te molesta tanto Lupin?

-Por que se atrevio a quitarme lo que me pertenecia y ahora vuelve amenazar con volver hacer lo mismo. Lo prefiero muerto, a el y a toda su pandilla Gryfindor.

-Black, debi haberlo imaginado.-dijo con desden de amargura- y ahora ¿de quien se trata?.

-No es tu problema.

Asi era Malfoy, una persona que solo le importaba el, y que podia volverse muy agresivo y vengativo si alguien aparecia en su camino.

A la mañana siguiente Snape se encontraba apartado en la mesa Slytherin tomando su desayuno rapidamente para irse a clases, cuando el rubio lo intercepta sin darle chance a levantarse; era extra? ya qu-contestoe no venia con sus gorilas protegiendole las espaldas.

-¿Que es esto?-saco una botella con liquido verde azuloso en su interior del interior de su capa, con mucho cuidado para que nadie mas lo viera.

-Tu pedido.

-¿Mi pedido, ya viste el color?.

-Es azul turquesa-contesto tranquilamente.

-¿Azul turquesa?, deberia ser morado suave, el de los demas son morados oscuro, rosas, lilas, pero el mio es "azul turquesa".

-Eso se debe al descanso de las sustancias luego de cada agregado y el reposo final.

-¡Debe ser morado!-grito exaspero haciendo que todo el mundo volteara, a lo cual el rubio recupero la compostura mandandole una mirada de hielo a todo aquel que lo viera-No azul turquesa.-termino bajando la voz.

-¿A que horas es tu clase?

-Dentro de una hora-Severus extendio su mano para que se lo prestara, y sin la menor delicadeza comenzo a agitarlo salvajemente--¿Que haces?, el libro dice que nunca debes hacer eso con las posimas.

-Vaya, de verdad pones atencion. Estara listo cuando llegue la hora de tu revision-se lo entrego de nuevo.

-¿De verdad?

-¿Confias en mi?-Severus sabia que era una pregunta estupida y no espero contestacion-, no tienes otra alternativa-se permitio una sonrisa mordaz.

-Mas te vale, si no hare que aborrescas el resto de tu vida.

Snape solo suspiro cuando el rubio se alejo, no necesitaba ayuda para eso.

La clase de posiones habia llegado y el maestro comenzaba a llamar a cada uno de sus estudiantes para revisar su tarea, la mayoria de sus compañeros su pocion iba de un lila a un rosa, pero la suya al revisarla antes de entrar habia cambiado a un rojo vivo, la escondio dentro de su mochila, no queria que nadie la viera, hubiera preferido no entrar a esa clase, pero el maestro fue muy estricto al decir que quien no entregara esa tarea podia darse por reprobado por todo el curso, y ahora reprobaria gracias a su "amigo genio de las posiones". Lo unico en que podia pensar era en como hacerle la vida imposible al otro.

-Lucius Malfoy-llamo el maestro.

-¿Que?-se hizo el desentendido.

-Traiga su tarea.

-¿Ahora?

-Ahora.

Para evitar la verguenza Lucius se llevo toda su mochila para que los demas no vieran lo que traia.

-Maestro yo...segui todas las instrucciones, pero unas eran algo confusas y algunos ingredentes no...-Lucius comenzo a excusarse sacando lentamente su botella.

-Señor Malfoy, esto es realmente-el maestro hablaba lentamente buscado cada palabra, mientras que el rubio se volteaba esperando el regaño-sorprendente, y sobre todo viniendo de usted, nunca habia visto una posion de un color tan mas...perfecto.

-¿Perfecto?-volteo extrañado el rubio solo para ver que frente a el estaba su posima de un color morado. -Me resulta increible que haya obtenido tanta presicion, es muy dificil.

-Gracias profesor.

-Este es el trabajo de un genio.

-Si, de un genio.


End file.
